ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Fat Zombie Invasion
Big Fat Zombie Invasion is the fifth episode of Zero Hero. Episode The trio are flying in the ship. Suddenly, it runs out of fuel. "Uh-oh." Said Aparato. "What's uh-oh?" Asked Zero. "We ran out of fuel." Said Aparato. "What!?" Marsipal yelped. The ship started falling. "OH MAH GOSH WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Screamed Marsipal. "I told you to stop eating sugar!!" Yelled Zero. "We're crash landing on...oh no.....*gulp* Anur Ormerow!" Said Aparato. "What does that mean!?" Asked Zero. "It means we're gonna die!!" Screamed Aparato. The ship fell through the Anur System and landed on Anur Ormerow. It was a barren wasteland. There is debris everywhere, what looks like tombstones, and thick, eerie fog. The ship is wrecked....again. Zero activates Ghostfreak power and takes the trio out from under the wreckage. "Not again." Said Zero. "No biggie, man. I can fix it." Said Aparato. "That is if we live long enough!" Said Marsipal. Marsipal pointed in front of Zero and Aparato. They looked and saw Zombie Aliens trudging toward them. "Zombies!" Screamed Zero. Marsipal ran, but he wasn't going anywhere! Zero was holding him by the tail. "You aren't going anywhere, blue boy!" Said Zero. "Right, we fight together as a team!" Said Aparato. "...No. I meant he isn't going anywhere without me!" Said Zero. Zero and Marsipal fled. Aparato was sitting there alone. "I hate humans and Arachnichimps." Said Aparato. Then, the horde of zombies surrounded Aparato, with drooling mouths and exposed brains and missing limbs and bloody clothes. "......OHMYGOSHYOUGOTTABEKIDDINGME." Said Aparato. The zombies leaped onto Aparato and covered him from view. Aparato screamed. We then cut to Zero and Marsipal hiding behind a rock. Both are in Fetal Position sucking their thumbs. "I will never play Plants vs Zombies again." Said Zero. "What's Plant's vs Zombies?" Asked Marsipal. "I'll tell you when you're older." Answered Zero. They heard loud moaning. They peeked out and saw all of the zombies coming their way. "Clambaskets! Hide!" Yelped Zero. Zero activated Smallarge power and shrunk to the size of a pebble and hid. Marsipal dug a hole and buried himself. The zombies passed them. Zero noticed one in the back though. Zero changed back. "Marsipal!" Called Zero. Marsipal came out. "What?" Marsipal said. "That last zombie was Aparato! Dun dun dun!" Said Zero. "Aparato!? Dun dun dun!" Said Marsipal. "We must save him!" Said Zero. "But I dun wanna!" Said Marsipal. Zero dragged Marsipal by the tail and raced towards the zombies. "Hey Zombies! Gimme back my friend!" Called Zero. Zero threw Marsipal at the zombies. "WHAT THE FUUUUUDDDDDGGGGGEEEEE?" Cried Marsipal. "Oops." Said Zero. Marsipal came up as a zombie! "Fudge." Said Zero. Zero activated Heatblast power and blasted fire at the zombies. They stepped back. Some burned up to ashes. "Burn, Zombies! BURN!" Cried Zero. All of the zombies burned. Aparato and Marsipal returned to normal. Zero reverted back. "Hi guys!" Said Zero. Marsipal bit Zero's finger. "OW! Marsipal bit my finger!" Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Ghostfreak *Smallarge *Heatblast (First Appearance) Villains *Zombies Trivia *Zero's last line was a parody of the "Charlie Bit My Finger" video. *It is shown that Zero and Marsipal can be quite cowardly at times. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes